A Nice Litte Love Story About Tratie
by IAmOfficallyAddicted
Summary: A fanfic about Tratie through the ages and how they fell in love etc. Rated T because of later chapters (when they get older).
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Rick Riordan does.

Chapter 1:

Some meeting and greeting

(Katie POV)

Katie was exhausted. It turned out that traveling from New York by foot was a whole lot longer and harder than what you'd think. It didn't help that she had to drag her eight-year-old sister along with her as well. Not that Katie was complaining though she was happy, thrilled actually to finally to get herself and her sister away from her horrible father.

After Miranda, her sister, hat managed to break their father's TV somehow and started hitting her, Katie had told him she did it, and when her father turned to her and was about to hit her, she had gotten so angry and furious that she somehow had made all the plants in the room, grow and coil their way around her father and drag him far away from her and her sister. The next thing Katie knew, she and Miranda was on their way out of the city. Katie had no idea where they were headed she just felt a slightly pull towards Long Island, like she was meant to be there, belonged there somehow.

After traveling in three days Katie and Miranda had somehow managed to arrive at some sort of camp. They walked through the large gate and continued into the forest.

Suddenly a boy who couldn't be much older than she was, jumped out of the bushes.

"Hello, I'm Travis Stoll and this is Camp Half Blood. You look exhausted, let me show you to the Big House, I'm sure Chiron wants to meet you", he said with a huge grin plastered all over his face.

"Wait what's happening?" Katie said confused.

"Oh no, she doesn't know anything, it's always so boring to explain the half blood thing and all that. Can't we just deliver them to Chiron right now?" a new boy jumped out from behind a tree. He looked exactly like Travis except for his eyes. She thought Travis had way more beautiful eyes, though she would never admit it.

"Let's just take them to Chiron then", Travis said and Katie and Miranda followed the to boys into the forest.

(Travis POV)

Travis' day had started just as any other day, and he thought it would end like one as well. That is until he met Katie (and her sister). Katie, he had learned her name as they had walked to the big House, was actually really cute. Her dark brow, almost black hair matched her brown eyes, and although she looked and smelled rather disgusting he couldn't help but feel like she was beautiful. And he prayed to the Gods that she wasn't a Hermes kid, because that would be inconvenient. That would be really, really bad.

After Katie and Miranda had stayed in the Hermes Cabin for a couple of days, they found their new home in the Demeter Cabin. A wave of disappointment came over him, not only because she was leaving and he no longer would see her every night, but also because everyone knew that Demeter and Hermes wasn't the best of friends. Travis hoped though, that their parents wouldn't get in the way of him and her, because he really wanted to be friends with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(three years later)

(Katies POV)

"Miranda wait up" Katie threw on her worn Camp Half Blood t-shirt and ran after her little sister. The Cabins were all preparing for their weekly game of Capture the Flag. The Demeter cabin weren't usually the most preferred cabin, but they were at least better than the Aphrodite Cabin.

Katie had always enjoyed Capture the Flag. And know at the age of thirteen and head counselor of the Demeter cabin she had a certain responsibility towards the other children in the cabin, but that didn't make her feel anxious at all. She always had a lot of fun running around and battling the other half bloods.

Today the Demeter, Athena, Dionysus, Poseidon and Apollo had teamed up and they had already decided on tactics.

Katie had slowly been making her way towards the other team's flag. She could see it know, moving slightly with the wind. Katie felt her pulse increase, she was so, so close get the flag and win the whole game. As she moved closer towards the flag she could see herself waving the flag in the air, and her teams cheering her on as a champion.

"Thought it was that easy did you?" A voice right behind her said. Katie turned around, slowly. Clarisse stood still, with a spear in her hands a full armor covering her body. Katie started to panic. Of course it couldn't be that easy, she forgot to check for guards, _stupid stupid stupid_. And now she was stuck there with Clarisse, whom everyone knew were ruthless and being a child of Ares and all she never backed away from a fight, never.

It always had to be her. She always ended up being the one getting her ass kicked in this game. Every darn time she managed it somehow. No wonder everyone looked down at the Demeter cabin, they had a weak ass counselor. But Katie wouldn't back away. She did have her powers and she wasn't all that bad at fighting. If she was lucky she could take down Clarisse, only if she was really _really_ lucky though.

"Clarisse, CLARISSE!" a loud voice Katie knew could only belong to one person was heard through the woods. Travis Stoll came running towards Clarisse, he was about to stop, but when he neared Clarisse, he stumbled over a root and fell right on top of her. Katie had to bit her lip to hold in the laugh. It was comical watching Clarisse fall, and with Travis on top of her, epic! Katie took advantage of their idiocy and started running for the flag and before she knew it she had it in her hands. Katie couldn't believe it. She had actually done it! She had captured the flag!

The celebration and dinner after the game couldn't last long enough. She bathed in tribute and cheering, and found herself hoping this would never end. Later in the evening she her sister came up to her.

"I am impressed", her eleven-year-old sister told her. "You were really good Katie! And when you made Travis fall over the root that way I almost laughed", Katie stiffened for a couple of seconds. Made Travis fall over the root? She hadn't done anything at all. At the the time she had been too absorbed in the game to really think about what had happened. It did seem a little weird now that she thought about it. Travis wasn't usually a clumsy guy. She was a child of Hermes they couldn't afford to do something stupid during one of their pranks or thefts. Was it possible that Travis had fallen over Clarisse on purpose?

(Travis POV)

To tell the truth, Travis had always felt a certain kind of protectiveness toward Katie. Ever since she had gotten to camp, bruised and dirty, he had kept an eye on her, making sure she was doing fine. Some people would call him a stalker, but Travis felt like that was exaggerating. And today during the game, he had seen the fire and lust to win in Katie's eyes and he knew she would have beaten Clarisse. But she wouldn't get unharmed out of the battle, and Travis figured he could spare both Clarisse and Katie the pain, even though it made him the idiot who had lost them the game.

Looking at Katie know, taking in her beautiful features and her lovely smile, he was so happy he had done what he had. Travis could stare deep into her brown eyes forever; you could get so easily lost in them. Aaaaand she was staring right at him. It took all he had to fight down the blush creeping up to his face. He looked at Katie with an eyebrow raised, trying to ask her why she was staring at him, but he feared he knew why. She had figured out. He hoped she would be to angry with him, it would kind of ruin the good deed he had done to let her get the flag unharmed. But when he looked at Katie again and he saw that she walking to him with a shy smile over her face, his anxiety disappeared.

When Katie had reached him, she gave him a hug and whispered a thank you in his ear. Travis was too stunned to move, and as he watched Katie walk away and felt the tightness in his chest, he knew, oh so well, that he was in deep deep shit.

He had a huge crush on Katie Gardner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(another three years, they are now 16)

(Katie POV)

"Travis Stoll", Katie yelled as she stormed out of her cabin. The pranking was starting to be particularly exhausting for her, considering that she was the one cleaning up afterwards. She knew it had to be Travis Stoll, he had for some reason started pranking her cabin lately, and she had no idea why. She wondered what had happened to that sweet boy, who once saved her from a battle with Clarisse. Travis Stoll had definitely changed, but even though Katie hated to admit it, she still had a tiny crush on him. Every time she saw him running around with his twin she couldn't help noticing his blue, beautiful eyes and his gorgeous brown hair. She almost got lost in thoughts just thinking about him now.

Katie knew she had to get over herself. He clearly didn't feel the same way about her, and was showing it by putting chocolate bunnies all over her roof. Her feelings about Travis wasn't stopping her from getting pissed at him, and that was exactly what was going on right know. Katie sprinted out of her cabin screaming Travis' name, not quite sure what she was going to do once she'd found him, but it sure as hell was going to be something good. A few minutes later she discovered Travis sitting at the dock by the lake, with his feet sticking in the water.

Pushing her feelings down Katie slowed down her pace and walked slowly to Travis who currently sat with his body faced to the water. Katie could see his muscles through his tight shirt, and were suddenly far too aware of her own appearance: She hadn't actually been thinking that she would be face to face with Travis Stoll when she had left the cabin. Her white t-shirt actually had a few stains probably dirt from the strawberry fields, and she'd just thrown on one of her pajama shorts.

But that didn't matter, she told herself. Travis didn't matter. So, she continued walking, wishing Travis didn't notice her so that she could push him into the water. Now only a breath away Katie raised her arms and was just about to push Travis, when he turned and grabbed her hands. Katie, who's arms were already too far into the pushing for them to retreat, fell into the water with Travis. How typical, Katie thought, of course she would mess up. She couldn't even manage to stay on her feet around him.

The water closed up around her, but as soon as she had been under, strong arms closed around her waist and pulled her up to the surface. She opened her eyes to see Travis only a few inches from her face, still with his arms around her waist. Travis' eyes lowered and lingered a bit too long on her body, well the part that was visible as the water reached up to her upper stomach. Blushing furiously Katie backed up a bit and purposely avoiding Travis' gaze.

"Trying to push me in the water, were you?" Travis asked then, after a long pause, his voice smug.

"Yeah, well, you took the liberty to decorate my cabin roof so I figured the least I could to was to help you clean up after all that work you had to go through", Katie answered.

"Oh, if you wanted to help me bath all you had to do was to ask", he said with a sly grin, his eyes lowered to her body again and this time she was positive he was staring at her breasts.

"Ugh! you are infuriating", she said and starting walking to get out of the lake. "I expect you to clean up after your prank you know. Or else I might tell Chiron about this little prank of yours, and I can guarantee that the Demeter kids will be coming after you."

"I might consider it if you turn around."

Katie did as told, but with a puzzled look on her face. After she had turned around she started at Travis, who seemed to be looking down on her body again.

"You know that shirt looks really good on you", Travis said with a wink.

She followed his gaze down to her shirt. It was completely drenched from their "swim". And if it wasn't enough that it was even tighter stuck to her body than usual it was completely transparent! You could literary see everything. Katie turned around again and started walking to her cabin. This day could not possibly get any worse.

(Travis POV)

Travis was really enjoying his day. He had started the day with pranking the Demeter cabin. It had kind of gotten a part his morning routine in these last couple of weeks. Every Hermes kid were used to him pranking Katie (and the Demeter kids) often, though there were a lot of questions in the start. His brother where certainty behind most of them. It didn't take long before he figured out about him crushing on Katie. Travis hadn't admitted anything, but his brother had seen the lie in his eyes. Connor, his brother, was one of the few people who could figure out when he was lying. He and sometimes Katie of course.

After he had managed to crab Katie and drag her into the water with him, he just couldn't let her go. It had taken all his self-control to not stop her when she backed away from him. He felt the disappointment deep in his chest as she had tried to get more space between them. That disappointment had disappeared pretty soon though, after he had seen her transparent and clingy shirt, he got some type of "action" at least.

When she walked away he had seen the blush that roamed her beautiful face, but after he walked to her cabin, he was far too lost staring at the way her hips were swinging to pay attention to his brother coming up from behind.

"I knew I was right. You have got it bad brother", he said before walking away.

He sure was right about that.


End file.
